


Starkers

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Seamus has a little too much to drink--Dean finds it interesting.





	Starkers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my punishment and now yours for my wacky play list. The song is "The Streak" by Ray Stevens. [ The song to download](http://www.sendspace.com/file/j4k221)

Dean stayed close to Neville as the maneuvered their way through Honeydukes. He had to get several items for Seamus before stopping at the Apothecary to pick up a hang over potion—also for Seamus.

Seamus had taken it upon himself to down a half bottle of Firewhisky and two ales as chasers.

It was gasps of surprise that caught his attention first—this was quickly followed by women screaming just outside the shop. He pushed his way to the door, his wand drawn, and he felt certain that Death Eaters had to have invaded Hogsmeade.

What he found was slightly more disturbing, yet no less scary.

Seamus.

Starkers.

Smiling and running down the middle of the street.

Dean saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry across the street—Ron was trying to cover Hermione's eyes while doubled over laughing.

"Dean!" Neville called out from the back of the shop. "Don't look, Dean!"

It was too late—Dean had already seen. Seamus' muscled thighs, the way his nipples had hardened due to the cold, and Dean's mouth watered.

It took him two seconds to strip off.

He left his trainers on and he shouted as he took off down the street after Seamus.

As the two of them made a second pass down the cobblestone street he couldn't help but grin when Neville's voice rang out over the applauding crowd.

"Dean you brazen hussy, Get your clothes on."

Dean just waved and kept his eyes focused on Seamus' arse.


End file.
